1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training devices for public-safety and military personnel. More specifically, the present invention is a door breach training system that allows such personnel to quickly and efficiently train for forced-entry scenarios requiring ballistic breaching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both public-safety and military personnel are often faced with the need to perform a forced entry into structures. A forced entry can be, and often is, a life-threatening scenario during which every second counts. Shaving seconds from the operation can mean the difference between life-saving tactical surprise and life-ending ambush. Knowledge of and training with the variations in door-breaching techniques, however slight, as well as practice and conditioning for the door breaching operation, are vital to a tactical situation.
A ballistic door breach relies upon a projectile that is fired from a breaching device, such as a shotgun. The projectile transfers energy into the lock-and-latch mechanism and/or hinges of a door in order to dislodge them or defeat their ability to fix the door to the frame. Although the military sometimes utilizes specialty weapons for this purpose, the majority of ballistic breaches are preformed with a normal shotgun using buckshot, birdshot, or special rounds designed for breaching that are very similar to a single slug. These types of rounds have increased energy compared to rounds more typically utilized for hunting or target shooting.
Presently, forced-entry training is performed using conventional doors and frames. While this certainly provides realistic training opportunities, such an approach is quite costly, not only because of the expense of constantly replenishing door supplies, but also because of the installation costs. In fact, while few would admit to trading life-saving training for savings in door costs, many training facilities limit door breach training to a practical minimum, simply because of the present cost implications.
Accordingly, a realistic and lower cost door breach training system would well serve those who perform emergency or law enforcement-related door breaching operations. Such a system would also benefit civilians whose lives often depend on such operations (e.g., entrapped victims and hostages) by providing a cost-effective, quickly-repeatable alternative means of training for door breach operations.